


Prueba de Acceso

by Allalabeth



Series: Tohoprostiverso [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin sabe que la curiosidad es uno de sus defectos más peligrosos pero hay ocasiones en las que su canto de sirena es tan intenso que no puede contenerse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prueba de Acceso

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en Mayo de 2011, forma parte del universo principal de la historia. Cronológicamente previo al inicio de la historia principal, sitúa a otro de los personajes en el universo cómo han hecho los otros one-shots previos.
> 
> A aquellos que leáis, gracias por pasaros y espero que lo disfrutéis.

** Prueba de acceso **

Las mañanas nunca son productivas para Taemin así que suele pasarlas caminando por alguna parte de la ciudad que esté repleta de gente y bullicio.

Es más difícil que lo capturen si tiene una marabunta de gente entre la que esconderse. 

No va a bajar la guardia porque hayan pasado meses y meses. 

Se le hace complicado contar en años. Antes, los años no importaban. Al menos no para él cuyos días eran cíclicos y se repetían a intervalos más o menos regulares. Todo dependía de con quién estuviese, cómo le pidiesen que posase, que careta fuese a ser más útil.

Por eso todavía no está acostumbrado a pensar en días y meses y años. Cada vez que le preguntan cuántos años tiene contesta de forma distinta. Unos días tiene diecisiete, otros dieciocho y con esos que lo miran de esa forma especial que ha aprendido a reconocer siempre se queda más cerca de los de verdad. 

Ese día está en Dongdaemun, rodeado de telas y sedas y sastres. Hay trajes que le recuerdan la ropa que lo obligaban a ponerse cuando tenía alguien a quién impresionar. Esos que son de algo suave y de colores brillantes y lo cubren como si fuese un vestido.

Es un buen sitio para robar.

Tiene buen ojo para escoger a sus presas. Sabe que las mujeres que parece que van con prisa nunca se fijan en sus bolsos. Sabe que los hombres trajeados que caminan con ese aire de seguridad no sienten unas manos ágiles si entran en sus bolsillos.

Taemin es lo suficientemente pequeño y hábil como para no haber sido pillado nunca. 

Pero no es avaricioso. 

Taemin sabe que la codicia termina con sangre.

Cuando tiene suficiente para ir a los baños públicos y cenar, disfruta de pasear sin prisa. La mayor parte de su éxito reside en ser ligeramente paranoico. Hay mucha gente que supone un peligro. Las mujeres con niños, los hombres con cara de buena persona, los hombres con cara de muy mala persona, la policía, aquellos que pertenecen a las diferentes redes clandestinas que pululan por Seúl… De vez en cuando se encuentra con hombres que reconoce y hace lo más inteligente que puede hacer: huye. Huye hasta el ático abandonado del viejo edificio en el que vive. 

No es tanto vivir como dormir, porque se pasa los días en la calle y se va a duchar y cambiar de ropa a un baño público distinto cada vez. A nadie le parece extraño que un chaval vaya dos veces al mes. En algunos, hasta habla con las recepcionistas, que siempre le preguntan cómo le va en el instituto o la universidad, lo que sea que Taemin les haya dicho.

Tiene los sentidos tan afinados que en cuanto el hombre vestido de rosa dobla la esquina Taemin ya se siente atraído hacia él. Igual que una polilla a una luz.

Tiene el pelo negro y largo. Es guapo. De ese guapo que se junta con ser atractivo y tener personalidad. Camina de forma segura, con dirección fija pero sin la prisa que Taemin está acostumbrado a encontrarse. Está delgado y tiene unas muñecas y manos tan cuidadas que podrían ser de mujer. Hasta usa maquillaje. Poco, pero Taemin lo reconoce. Sin embargo lo que le llama la atención no es eso, lo que le llama la atención es que sus rasgos se parecen mucho a lo que le muestra el espejo roto que tiene en casa.

Ladea la cabeza y lo observa pasar de largo. Se mete en la tienda de telas que Taemin sabe que tiene las mejores y las más baratas, esa que pasa desapercibida entre los escaparates llamativos a su alrededor. No tarda mucho en salir con una bolsa en la mano y Taemin se camufla entre la gente hasta que se vuelve casi invisible. Es fácil volverse invisible una vez se adquiere la práctica necesaria. 

El hombre de rosa está a punto de seguir su camino, de perderse por el lugar en el que ha venido, cuando otro hombre, de los trajeados que nunca se dan cuenta de que Taemin les está robando, aparece por sorpresa y lo agarra del brazo.

Su curiosidad aumenta un punto más y Taemin espera para saber que va a pasar. Se siente tan curioso que no puede evitar dar los dos pasos hacia ellos que le permiten escuchar su conversación. 

—Sabes que ya no hago estás cosas tan… informales.— está diciendo el hombre de rosa.— Llama a casa y concertamos una cita.

—¡No! ¡Tiene que ser ahora! ¡No puedo esperar a que tengas un hueco!

Taemin siente un escalofrío de miedo ante esa forma en la que dice la última palabra. Le trae recuerdos a la mente que lo asustan tanto que todo lo que quiere es esconderse en el tejado de su viejo edificio, como hace cada vez que tiene pesadillas. 

Sabe qué es lo que ese hombre quiere. Sabe que lo que vende el de rosa es lo mismo que vende él cuando tiene que comprar ropa o calzado nuevo porque la gente empieza a mirarlo y se puede permitir todo menos que la gente lo mire. 

Pero a diferencia de lo que él habría hecho, el hombre de rosa sonríe. Sonríe y sostiene con delicadeza la mano que le sujeta el brazo. Lo acaricia y lo mira como si conociese todas y cada una de las partes oscuras y malvadas que Taemin sabe que el hombre tiene en su interior.

—Por un viejo cliente supongo que puedo hacer una excepción.

Taemin los sigue a escasos metros de distancia cuando entran en el centro comercial. Los sigue lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar sin entender el sonido de sus voces. Los ve desaparecer en unos servicios y espera un poco antes de entrar tras ellos. Cuando cierra la puerta con sigilo, ya escucha el inconfundible sonido de una cremallera abriéndose. 

Frunce el ceño. Es un poco irresponsable por parte de ambos lo de dejar la puerta sin cerrar, así que Taemin decide esconderse por si acaso. Escoge el primer WC, cuya pared lateral llega al techo, a diferencia de las demás. Con cuidado, mientras la respiración pesada del hombre del traje comienza a ganar en ruido, Taemin arranca el cartel de “Fuera de Servicio” que hay y lo pone delante de su puerta, cuyo pestillo cierra con delicadeza.

Una vez a salvo dentro se sube a la tapa de porcelana, se encarama por la cisterna y termina sentándose en la pared que separa el suyo con el que está vacío y estropeado. 

Desde el techo, tiene una visión parcial del intercambio. Sólo puede ver la cabeza del hombre de traje y el pelo del de rosa, que le está haciendo una mamada a su cliente. Es bueno, porque no pasan ni cinco minutos antes de que se corra y él se levanta del suelo.

—Y ahora que he cumplido con mi parte del trato…— le dice, con un punto seductor que no le quita nada de la autoridad que Taemin casi puede tocar en su voz.— Vas a ser un chico bueno por mí y llamar para pedir cita.

—No podemos…

—No. No hago completos en lugares públicos. Si quieres algo más tienes que llamar y pedir cita. Ya sabes cómo es el jefe.

—Vale. Llamaré hoy mismo ya que dijiste que tengo posibilidades de recuperar la cita que tuve que cancelar la semana pasada.

—Perfecto.

En el segundo siguiente Taemin se encuentra abriendo los ojos como platos al ver el fajo de billetes que le entrega al hombre de rosa como pago. 

¡Con eso él podría vivir muchos días! ¡Sin necesidad de robar!

El hombre de traje se va y el de rosa se mueve para lavarse las manos y enjuagarse la boca. Taemin se queda sentado sobre la pared que separa los cubículos del retrete, demasiado impresionado con la cantidad de dinero que acaba de ver por algo tan simple como eso. Él nunca consigue que le den más de diez mil wons por ello.

—Y ahora, mocoso, vas a bajar de ahí y explicarme que cojones hacías siguiéndonos por la calle.

Del susto de escuchar la voz dirigida a él, Taemin se resbala de donde está. Consigue aterrizar en el suelo, escapando de dar contra la porcelana de milagro, y considera el detalle todo un hito hasta que siente el latigazo de dolor en el pie que lo hace maldecir en voz alta.

—Sal de ahí o llamo a la policía.— lo amenaza el hombre de rosa con voz implacable.

Cuando abre la puerta Taemin luce su mejor sonrisa. Esa que destaca más lo mucho que se parecen, ahora que puede mirar sus reflejos juntos en el espejo. El parecido es una baza a su favor cuando el hombre de rosa alza las cejas y abre los ojos, total y absolutamente desconcertado.

—¿Lo siento?

—¿Quién cojones eres?

—Taemin.

El desconocido pestañea, apabullado por lo fácil que está hablando. Taemin está seguro de que se cree toda la inocencia que muestra su sonrisa, pero no se confía porque notó que los estaba siguiendo y eso, en sí mismo, ya es una muestra de lo peligroso que puede ser el hombre de rosa.

Pero peligroso… sea quién sea ese jefe que ha mencionado, no puede ser muy malo si le deja vestirse con cosas bonitas que parecen caras y salir a la calle. Es más de lo que le dejaban a él. Y Taemin, con la mitad del dinero que acaba de ver, podría subsistir meses sin necesidad de robar y arriesgarse a que un día lo pillen.

—¿Qué hacías? ¿Por qué me seguías?

—Quiero trabajar contigo.

—¿QUÉ? 

Taemin no deja caer su sonrisa en los tres minutos que los ojos del hombre de rosa van cambiando de emociones. La sorpresa es buena, la confusión el siguiente paso lógico, y de la confusión terminar en la sospecha también. Se queda un buen rato en sospecha, lo que le demuestra lo acertada que es su suposición de que sabe lo que hace. Si la sospecha no evoluciona, ni cuando aumenta su sonrisa un poco más y se encoge sobre sí mismo para parecer más joven y adorable… Taemin va a tener problemas. 

Pero no. No los tendrá porque la curiosidad ha aparecido al fin, asomando la cabeza tras la suspicacia. 

Bien.

—Quiero trabajar contigo.— Taemin repite. Añade un punto de sinceridad, porque añadir sinceridad siempre funciona para todo.— ¡Nunca había visto tanto dinero junto! A mí nadie me paga más de cinco mil wons.

—Así que eres competencia…

—No. Quiero ser competencia. O tu ayudante. No soy competencia cuando no me pagan nada en comparación contigo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes chaval? 

—Dieciocho. 

—Y me lo creo por tu cara bonita ¿no?

—Dieciocho, de verdad. Puedo enseñarte mi documentación.— Taemin se lleva la mano al bolsillo de la cazadora. No espera que le haga enseñarle los papeles de verdad, pero el hombre de rosa le vuelve a demostrar que no es tonto asintiendo y estirando la mano para poder verlos. Taemin está muy agradecido de haber regresado a la casa de su viejo dueño a por los papeles, por mucho que en su momento le costó armarse del valor necesario. El hombre de rosa se los devuelve con un sonido que no parece muy convencido.— ¿Ves? Dieciocho.

—Mira chaval, vamos a olvidar que esto ha pasado.— le espeta, recogiendo su bolsa del suelo y mirándose por última vez al espejo.— No tienes ni zorra de quién soy, así que tampoco pasa nada. Ten presente que yo sí te encontraré, Lee Taemin, en caso de que hables. Ahora piérdete.

—No, de verdad.— Taemin no sabe de dónde saca el coraje para sujetarlo de la muñeca.— Quiero trabajar contigo.— insiste. Su cerebro empieza a buscar por dónde llegar al blanco y todo lo que puede ver es el corrector de ojeras que le huele en la piel.— Nos parecemos un montón físicamente, ¿verdad? Y no eres joven. Llevas maquillaje, así que ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta?— y pronuncia treinta como si fuese una total ofensa, como si estuviese a un paso del bastón, el pelo blanco y el ataúd.— Podrías usarme para que tus clientes fantaseasen contigo de joven.

Es una suerte que a los hombres que no puede camelar con sonrisas pueda incitarlos a la venganza. Está claro que no va a dejarlo salirse con la suya después de ese comentario. Que lo va a humillar.

Para que las consecuencias no sean muy graves, Taemin se asegura de mantener una sonrisa de inocencia que lo hace parecer medio tonto.

—¡Mocoso de mierda…! Vale. Ven conmigo. Porque si quieres que le hable de ti a mi jefe, primero tengo que saber si estás a la altura o no. Y ya te lo digo ahora, no lo vas a estar. Sígueme.

Y Taemin sigue al hombre de rosa seguro de que va a cambiar su vida. No sabe de qué manera, pero espera que incluya más dinero y un lugar dónde dormir que no sea un ático medio derrumbado, con goteras y que sólo tiene un armario pequeño y un colchón estropeado por la humedad en el suelo.

******

Heechul sigue refunfuñando y pensando formas de asesinar al chaval con sus propias manos. Tiene que ser más mayor de lo que parece. Reconoce la sonrisa y la postura con la que está forzando a su cuerpo a parecer más frágil. Quizá es cierta la edad que ha visto en su documentación aunque apostaría un brazo a que no. Eso es algo que puede investigar después, una vez esté en casa.

Dada la posición que tiene Yoochun, que tienen ellos, no va a creerse que es lo inocente que parece. Ha sido capaz de colarse en el baño y espiarlo. No puede estar interesado simplemente en trabajar con él. Parece hábil y es guapo. 

En lo que sí acierta es en lo mucho que parece una copia de Heechul cuando era más joven. 

Es un poco un misterio y Heechul lo mira de reojo mientras camina a su lado. 

Va limpio y bien vestido, así que al menos le da importancia a su aspecto. Se fija en detalles más pequeños y se encuentra un pelo cuidado y saneado. Y la sonrisa, que no ha perdido, le llega a los ojos.

Todo su lenguaje corporal transmite sinceridad y una pequeña sombra de duda anida en el pecho de Heechul.

Quizá es cierto.

Quizá no.

Sea como sea, no le queda otra que ponerlo a prueba y averiguar si trabaja para alguien, si tiene contactos con alguien y esperar, listo para un ataque, a que dé un paso en falso.

No tiene intención de llevarlo directamente a casa, así que entra en el primer hotel que se cruza en su camino. Es lujoso y pensado para los turistas occidentales y japoneses que se alojan cerca de Dongdaemun, que gracias al establecimiento no tienen que moverse mucho para hacer sus compras.

Paga la habitación con el dinero que Kwan le acaba de pagar. 

Kwan es otro problema. 

Heechul contiene el impulso de frotarse la sien de frustración. Tiene demasiado trabajo. Nunca pensó que creería que se puede tener demasiado trabajo, pero dos años después de instalarse en Il Villaggio con Yunho y Junsu empieza a sentirse como mantequilla untada sobre demasiado pan. No puede con la parte administrativa, con las responsabilidades que Yoochun le da sobre la empresa, y no sólo la casa, además de tener todas las tardes—noches ocupadas. 

A diferencia de Yunho y Junsu, que son más selectivos, Heechul tiene demasiada clientela como para tomarse un día libre. Clientela como Kwan, que si pasa más de dos semanas sin follar con él se vuelve agresivo y tiene un punto psicótico que no le gusta nada. 

Tendrá que informar a Yoochun al respecto.

Juguetea con la tarjeta de la habitación cuando se meten en el ascensor.

—Así que te dedicas al negocio.— comenta, sabiendo que algo tan simple y ambiguo como eso le granjeará respuestas a preguntas que no ha hecho. Preguntas cómo de dónde ha salido el chaval, por qué está allí y si es tan peligroso como Heechul supone en un primer momento.

—Lo intento.— le contesta, haciendo un puchero que lo hace parecer joven e inexperto. Heechul contiene las ganas de burlarse de él, de atacarlo verbalmente.— Pero me pagan una mierda porque dicen que estando en la calle es lo que merezco.

—¿Haces trabajos en la calle?

—No sabía que se podían hacer en otros sitios.

Heechul no puede contener el sonido de incredulidad que se le escapa. No se cree que no tenga ni idea de que Seúl tiene toda una red de casas de prostitución, ninguna tan ambiciosa y selecta como la suya evidentemente, pero un complejo sistema que se extiende por toda la ciudad como una tela de araña. 

Si el chaval ha sobrevivido haciendo la calle sin estar metido en alguno de los otros sectores, entonces ni él puede negar el talento que tiene. Básicamente porque Heechul recuerda las peripecias a las que se veía obligado, especialmente al principio, para escapar de las mafias. 

Ahora dirige, más o menos, una de ellas. 

El ascensor se detiene y Heechul camina como si conociese el hotel como la palma de su mano aunque es la primera vez que está allí. No puede negar que está usando algunos trucos para dejar al crío impresionado. 

No hay mejor respuesta para alguien que lo llama viejo que deslumbrarlo con lo guapo y perfecto que sigue siendo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, tira la bolsa en el suelo y se sienta en la cama.

—Vamos, trabaja.— ordena, decidido a no colaborar en lo más mínimo. Si quiere que lo tenga en cuenta va a tener que ganárselo.— Empieza.

Ante su brusquedad, el chaval parece un poco perdido, un poco confuso. Heechul sonríe, seguro de sí mismo, hasta que los ojos que lo miran le transmiten determinación y Taemin da dos pasos hacia él.

Parece que no se va a amedrentar, lo cual descarta la teoría de que sea un adolescente mimado con ganas de jugar a juegos peligrosos.

Tiene que aceptar que quizá eso de que viene de la calle es cierto, situación que exige ciertas precauciones.

—Date una buena ducha antes de tocarme.— ordena, señalando con la mirada la puerta del baño.

Es una suerte que no sea de los que caen fácilmente en las garras de sonrisas capaces de iluminar estancias. Para Heechul sólo hay una sonrisa que merece la pena y esa sonrisa está en China, en ese país al que nunca ha ido pero odia con todas sus fuerzas por arrebatarle algo que es suyo.

Suspira, un intento vano y burdo para de dejar de pensar en Hangeng. Cuando se asegura de que el ruido del agua corriendo ahoga su voz saca el teléfono móvil y llama a Yunho.

—¿Ha pasado algo?— es lo primero que recibe como pregunta. Puede imaginarse perfectamente el ceño fruncido y la expresión confusa que seguramente tiene.

—No, pero voy a llegar un poco más tarde. Como permitas que el Cocinillas cambie algo de sitio o sugiera comprar cosas nuevas te juro que os capo a los dos. 

—¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada?

—Seguro. Ah, y cambia a Lee Taesun de día y pon en su lugar a Kwan Seunhyung. Me lo he cruzado por la calle y…

—¿Y?

—Ya hablaremos de él cuando Yoochun no esté paseándose por Japón.

—Vale.

—Bien.

Heechul no concede más tiempo para despedidas. Se levanta y se quita la chaqueta, los zapatos y los calcetines. Vuelve a sentarse sobre la cama, preguntándose si le faltará mucho cuando escucha el agua cerrarse y ni dos minutos después Taemin sale del cuarto de baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza.

Lo primero que piensa es que está muy delgado. Demasiado delgado. No puede trabajar para nadie porque por lo que él sabe, suelen cuidar más a los chicos que los grupos ilegales dedican a esto. No los matan de hambre, que es lo que parece que le pasa a este Taemin.

Tiene las piernas largas, proporcionadas con los brazos y el resto del cuerpo. Estaría mucho mejor con unos kilos más, pero no está mal. Heechul lo observa con la frialdad de un hombre de negocios y tiene que admitir que con ese aspecto de adolescente puede atraer un sector de clientela importante que por el momento ellos no pueden cubrir.

—¿Podemos empezar?— pregunta con una voz que suena mucho más madura que antes de la ducha.

Heechul responde con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa aburrida.

La mirada del chico cambia bajo sus ojos. Los cierra un poco y se quita la toalla de la cabeza con un movimiento estudiado para ser sugerente. El pelo húmedo le cae sobre la cara y las puntas le rozan los hombros. 

El efecto tiene el deje sexy que el propio Heechul usaría en su posición.

Definitivamente, el chaval tiene talento.

Se acerca a él y hay algo en la forma en la que se mueve que es totalmente suyo. No es una imitación, no es una fachada, no. Es Taemin. Es lo que sea que tenga en su interior, lo que sea que haya tras la motivación que lo ha conducido a esa posición. 

Se queda frente a Heechul y hasta la posición de su cuerpo en parado es elegante y grácil. 

—Es la primera vez que tengo la sensación de que me estoy viendo en un espejo.— susurra, con un genuino punto de sorpresa en la voz.— Seguro que eras como yo.

Sí. Heechul era joven, delgado y tan guapo que no necesitaba ni cremas hidratantes ni maquillaje para cubrir las bolsas en los ojos y las ojeras con las que ahora se despierta todos los días. Heechul también tenía muñecas de princesita, sonrisa de inocencia y ojos de diablo.

Realmente, es un poco como tenerse delante a sí mismo.

No sabe si es cosa de cómo lo está manejando el crío o de su propia cabeza porque está empezando a sentirse excitado. No es por él claro, pero por muy retorcido que suene, Heechul se conoce bien y sabe que no le importaría nada follar consigo mismo.

Este Taemin es lo más parecido que va a encontrar.

Y en ese punto, Heechul sabe que van a tener sexo de verdad. Visualiza como va a dejar que lo desvista, poco a poco, y va a guiar su boca hasta su erección. Taemin resultará ser bueno. No tanto como él pero casi. Lo tocará como si estuviese tocando a su yo de dieciocho años y le dirá que se siente sobre su erección y se mueva. Lo obligará a hacer todo el trabajo y Heechul lo único que piensa hacer es recostarse, dejarle las marcas de sus manos en la piel tersa de las caderas y correrse mordiéndose un gemido gutural.

Y en el momento en el que su cabeza imagina los próximos minutos ya sabe que lo va a llevar a Il Villaggio.

Taemin termina siendo mucho mejor de lo que espera, mucho más hábil y experimentado de lo que en un principio piensa. Por eso todo el proceso se acelera y Heechul se encuentra al borde del orgasmo tras cinco minutos de felación. Lo aparta con brusquedad, rompiendo sus planes de no hacer nada, y le tira del pelo para levantarlo del suelo y besarlo con fiereza. 

Tiene que demostrar quién es el profesional entre ellos.

Lo acaricia y disfruta con perversidad del escalofrío que lo recorre. Bien. En eso se nota que no está muy acostumbrado al sexo de dos. Es bueno dando placer pero lo de recibirlo parece nuevo para él. 

Cada vez se le hace más creíble que esté en la calle intentando ganarse la vida vendiendo sexo. Tiene que investigarlo a conciencia, pero la voz que se lo advierte habla en susurros que se pierden en la neblina de su mente. Imaginarse preparando a la versión adolescente de sí mismo, que no sabe cómo recibir placer, es demasiado poderoso e intenso. Se acerca demasiado a una de sus fantasías imposibles como para ser racional.

Así que Heechul lo prepara. Con cuidado, con besos suaves y Taemin responde de la forma adecuada a cada pequeña caricia, a cada roce de labios. 

El sexo termina siendo lento e intenso, nada que ver con su imagen mental. Heechul termina cubriendo a Taemin con su cuerpo, poniéndole las rodillas en sus hombros y moviéndose con calma. Sale hasta que casi está totalmente fuera de su interior para volver a entrar y es testigo de cómo se deshace bajo él, de cómo sus gemidos van aumentando de decibelios al mismo ritmo que la desesperación. 

Se corren prácticamente al mismo tiempo, Taemin sin necesidad de darle ninguna atención especial a su erección. Heechul, cansado, se deja caer sobre él, que no se queja por el peso. Todavía está recuperando el aliento cuando nota los dedos tímidos acariciándole con cuidado los costados. Abre un ojo para mirarlo de reojo y lo encuentra todavía con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 

Esa sí le parece sincera.

Y los movimientos de las manos, delicados como si fuese inexperto y tímido, hablan de la personalidad real que Heechul intuye dentro de Taemin.

Se levanta con un resoplido y le da un golpe para moverlo.

—Ducha.— ordena. Taemin se levanta de un salto y sigue su orden sin protestar.

Heechul camina desnudo hasta su cazadora en la que coge el móvil y marca de nuevo el número de Yunho.

—¿Heechul? ¿Seguro que no pasa nada?

Heechul pone los ojos en blanco. No habría creído a nadie que le hubiese dicho que el Yunho que le habla de Il Villaggio por primera vez fuese a preocuparse por los demás igual que si fuese mamá gallina.

—Joder Yunho, que soy un adulto coño. Deja de preguntarme si me pasa algo. Voy a llevar un invitado a comer. Dile al Cocinillas que añada un plato más.


End file.
